


Aomine and his woman

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Other, mention of boys love, talk with guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine only loves her, she's his only companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine and his woman

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after several tries, I was able to write something SHORT.  
> Why a gun? I really don't know, I don't even like firearms.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them on my plot for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

**Aomine and his woman.**

 

He was standing in the room, his gun in his hand.

“You were good, my lady.” He said to his beloved woman. 

They had been together since five years ago. She was the only woman who never annoyed him, the only one who was always ready for him, the only one who he could always count on.

He raised his arm and kissed her.

“We better go now.” He said, looking at the three corpses on the ground. 

Sometimes there had been people who tried to challenge him, or simply tried to survive. But he and his woman were always the best, always the fastest. If you had the misfortune of being his target, remain alive and well was not an op tion, you would have no chance to survive. That was why he was the ace there. 

“No one can shoot me but me.”

It was time to  go back , his job there was finished.

His job: killing people. He had not start so early, but it was not so late either. When all the normal people were in high school, thinking only about studying and dating someone, he was already killing people.

And he grew up faster. And earlier lust hit him. But there was no woman that lasted more than one week or even two. And lately he could stand them only for two or three days at most. They always wanted something more from him, something he was not able nor wanted to give them. That was why he started to go to bars. No attachments, no feelings. 

The only woman that lasted was his gun. She was always with him, she talked to him only when necessary, she was never disappointing.

It was love at first sig ht: at that time he was already used to guns, hell his first time using one was at five? Seven? He couldn't really remember, but never found  “the one”. 

That was until his eyes directed one glance on her. Black, shining, she was already talking to him, promising everything.

From that moment on they were always together.

When he arrived at their hideout, his light blue haired colleague was there.

“Yo, Tetsu!”

“Good evening, Aomine-kun.” The man greeted him with his usual deadpan face. “You were fast.”

“They were too weak, no fun.” He snorted. “I'll talk to Akashi and then I'll go to the bar, I need some fun tonight”.

“Aomine-kun, you'll never find someone if you go on like this.”

“I don't need their feelings. I only need to fuck them.”

“You really love only your gun.” Answered his friend's worried voice. The man was pale, light blue hair, thin and he seemed really fragile, you would never think he could be dangerous, and that would be your greatest mistake. He was invisible like a phantom, his knife was sharp and fast, he could kill you before you even know it.

They all six “Miracles” were the best in their field, that was why they were still alive and the best hitmen in the country.

“That's right!” He answered with a smirk. “She's my only woman.” He said, putting a hand on his gun.

Little he knew that, that night, he would met a certain red head, with his fierce red yes and powerful and hot body, and so challenging in everything that he wouldn't be able to resist.

And that that man would change his life, completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> Thanks again my beta tester :)


End file.
